Sorry for Waking You
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Follows chapter 127 of All My Dreams and chapter 109 of The Smile on Your Face.  Just a little Quartie texting fluff!  :D


**A/N: You know the drill…A is Artie, and Q is Quinn. :)**

**A: **Are you still awake?

**A: **Q?

**A: **I take your silence as a no.

**Q: **I am now.

**A: **Oh. Sorry for waking you! I thought you might still be up.

**Q: **It's…3am. This feels like role reversal…don't I usually wake you?

**A: **It's 5900 degrees in my room. I can't sleep.

**Q: **Open the window?

**A: **It is. It's like a sauna in here!

**Q: **Is it actually, or are you just being dramatic? Because if it's that hot…you should go somewhere else. It's not good for you. Or Daisy.

**A: **Are you insinuating that I'm dramatic sometimes?

**Q: **You? Dramatic? Never.

**A: **Sarcasm duly noted. Ok, it's not actually 5900 degrees, but I am lying here in nothing but my boxers, trying to cool off.

**Q: **…thanks. Now I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep.

**A: **Why?

**Q: **Because I'm picturing you lying on your bed wearing almost nothing.

**A: **I am pretty studly over here, yo! ;)

**Q: **Not helping my sleep situation!

**A: **Sleep is for the weak! Texting at 3am is for the awesome!

**Q: **If you say so. Speaking of texting…AJ texted me today.

**A: **…and? Doesn't he text you sometimes?

**Q: **Yes, but not usually just to say hi, and then…not respond.

**A: **Weird. Maybe he got distracted by MK. Or his puppy. Or Martin.

**Q: **Maybe. But wouldn't he have texted back when he was done?

**A: **No. He has a memory like a goldfish. 9 seconds, and you were gone.

**Q: **Thanks. I feel really great about myself now. lol

**A: **Hey. I don't want you hanging around in his memory, anyway! I want you all for myself.

**Q: **I want you all for myself too. :)

**A: **But you'll have to share with Daisy, and…my family.

**Q: **Works for me. As long as I don't have to share you with any girls that aren't part of your family, I'm happy.

**A: **Oh. I guess I should cancel that date I have tomorrow night, then…

**Q: **LOL, Artie!

**A: **What? You think I'm kidding? All the ladies want to get all up in this!

**Q: **I bet they do, but you won't let them.

**A: **Obviously. Because you have the getting all up in this exclusive rights.

**Q: **That sentence…wow. hahaha

**A: **It's awesome, yo!

**Q: **Is it supposed to be this hot all week?

**A: **I think so. Why?

**Q: **Oh…just wondering. I have some new clothes for this weather, and thought I might try them out at your house.

**A: **Woman, are you trying to get me all hot and bothered? Because I'm already hot!

**Q: **Ok, when you say "hot and bothered" I picture a little old lady saying that. Just FYI.

**A: **I'm never saying it again. Consider it stricken from my vocabulary.

**Q: **You're so cute.

**A: **So they tell me. ;)

**Q: **How's Daisy feeling? What's she up to?

**A: **She's feeling better, I think. Right now she's passed out on my other pillow.

**Q: **What if she has an accident?

**A: **It's washable. But I don't think she will…0 accidents today.

**Q: **Yay!

**A: **I know!

**Q: **And Jakie?

**A: **I lost count at 12.

**Q: **:(

**A: **He'll figure it out eventually. When that day comes, we're having a celebration.

**Q: **LOL I can imagine.

**A: **Linds wants him to sleep in her bed…but Mom said she doesn't feel like washing all her bedding every day.

**Q: **Hahaha, I love your mom.

**A: **Pretty sure she loves you too. Seriously.

**Q: **Awww :)

**A: **Everyone here loves you. Even Michael. But he'd never admit it. He won't even admit that he plays with Daisy every night while I'm in the shower. I think he thinks I don't know.

**Q: **That's so cute! Stealth puppy cuddles!

**A: **It is kind of cute. I just don't see why he feels like he has to hide that!

**Q: **I don't know. But I wouldn't say anything to him.

**A: **I won't.

**Q: **I think you should describe how you're dressed a little more…

**A: **Um…ok. Boxers. Blue plaid. …they may match my eyes.

**Q: **Oooooh. And sorry, but LOL that you just said your boxers match your eyes.

**A: **I was trying to set the mood!

**Q: **What mood?

**A: **The "Artie is an incredibly sexy man" mood. Obviously.

**Q: **I already know that. I didn't need you to set the mood, yo! ;)

**A: **Ok, now I'm blushing. I was kidding.

**Q: **I wasn't. :D

**A: **Are you delirious from lack of sleep?

**Q: **No. Or…maybe a little. I was out cold when you texted me. I forgot to turn the volume off, or I wouldn't even have noticed.

**A: **Again…sorry for waking you. Does your delirium mean you might say things you wouldn't normally say?

**Q: **No. It just means that I can't stop thinking about you in your boxers now.

**A: **I'll take that as a yes. ;)

**Q: **You really are hot, Artie.

**A: **So are you. (How do I respond to that? Is there a right answer?)

**Q: **LOL! ILU!

**A: **Seriously! I never know how to respond when you say things like that.

**Q: **I never really do either. But I feel like I should say something.

**A: **EXACTLY!

**Q: **Maybe we have an agreement where it's ok to say nothing?

**A: **Ok. But just so you know…I'll still feel obligated.

**Q: **Hahaha. Ok. Are you doing anything else, besides texting me and lying around in your boxers?

**A: **Not really. I'm trying to be quiet so no one wakes up. I was reading earlier.

**Q: **What are you reading?

**A: **A book about Ice Age mammals. And another one about the reptiles that came before dinosaurs.

**Q: **Do you ever just read something for enjoyment, and not to learn stuff?

**A: **…this is what I read for enjoyment.

**Q: **But don't you ever want something that's just fluffy and doesn't teach you something? Or is that a girl thing?

**A: **I…have no idea. But I'm addicted to knowledge, yo! You've seen my book shelves.

**Q: **I have. They're like the reference section of the library.

**A: **I know. Isn't it awesome? I need to figure out where I can put another set of shelves. I've been thinking about giving up on the whole short shelves so I can reach things. If I got more and put them on top of these ones…I could come up with some sort of system to get the books down.

**Q: **You could, but somehow I see that ending up with you being hit in the head by one of your huge books.

**A: **…maybe. I just feel like so much space is being wasted!

**Q: **Well, you could get bigger shelves, and just ask someone to grab them for you if you need one that's higher up?

**A: **I really don't like doing that.

**Q: **I know. But just think of all the space.

**A: **Dammit, woman! You aren't helping.

**Q: **I'll personally get any books you want down for you.

**A: **Awwww :) If anyone read this conversation, they'd probably think I'm some sort of nut job, but…thank you.

**Q: **I know you, and I know how you operate! If you get more shelves, we'll figure something out. Or you could get rid of some books?

**A: **NEVER!

**Q: **That's what I thought.

**A: **One of my secret dreams has always been to have a room completely lined with books, floor to ceiling.

**Q: **Ok…I don't think you need THAT many shelves, and I know you don't have that many books…

**A: **Amazon, woman! And eBay! You wouldn't believe some of the deals out there! I could fill those shelves in no time! Garage sales! The thrifts tore! ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES!

**Q: **lol

**A: **It's true!

**Q: **Are you still hot?

**A: **I'm always hot, yo! ;)

**Q: **Hahaha! You know what I meant.

**A: **It's cooled down a bit. Was that code for, "ARTIE. LET ME SLEEP NOW."

**Q: **No!

**A: **It so was!

**Q: **…ok, it was. Is that ok?

**A: **Of course. Like I said…I'm sorry for waking you!

**Q: **Stop saying that!

**A: **But I am! I didn't even realize what time it was!

**Q: **Suuuuure.

**A: **I SPEAK THE TRUTH!

**Q: **I know. :) Ok…night! ILU!

**A: **Night! ILU too!

**A: **Oh, and Quinn?

**A: **Sorry for waking you. ;)

**A: **Hahaha! Last word is mine.

**Q: **Nope.

**A: **SLEEP, NOW!

**Q: **Ok. Night!

**A: **Night!

**Q: **:)

**A: **:D

**Q: **You will never get the last word.

**A: **I will. You're exhausted.

**Q: **Never!

**A: **Will so!

**A: **Quinn?

**A: **Ha! I win!

**A: **Love you!

**A/N: This is what happens when I suddenly get struck with the urge to write a texting fic at 2am!**

**Follows up to chapter 127 of **_**All My Dreams,**_** and chapter 109 of**_** The Smile on Your Face.**_


End file.
